


And I'll Be Forced To Rot Away

by WinterWandering



Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: oh god...title from Wilbur Soot's Maybe I Was Boring
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918
Comments: 7
Kudos: 446





	And I'll Be Forced To Rot Away

“Don’t-” Tommy whimpers, feeling sick as his older? (yeah, older brother) moves closer. 

“Tommy? Are you alright?” He  _ knows  _ it’s Wilbur (But his mind doesn’t-) as the brunette places a hand on his shoulder in his safe space- his room-, but  _ he’s not there _ . 

Instead, he flinches violently back, a muttered stream of words coming from his mouth as he sobs. “No, no, please don’t- I don’t-” His voice cracks as tears start to fall. “I don’t want this.” 

Wilbur freezes, a look of realization crossing his face. “Oh Tommy…” He stands, turning to call for Phil and Technoblade. 

They rush into the room, worry painted clear over their faces. Phil speaks to Wilbur in a soft, yet demanding voice. “What’s going on, Wilbur?”

Wilbur gestures to the blond, who was being approached by Techno so slowly and carefully. “I think-” Wilbur swallows heavily, not wanting to say it. 

He doesn’t need to. 

Phil realizes it at about the same time Techno holds a sobbing and shaking Tommy close. “How long…?”

“I don’t know.”

-

“Tommy?” The monotone voice is what snaps him out of it, he thinks. With a shuddering sob, he stares at the floor blankly. 

“I’m sorry.” It comes out in a soft whisper. “I- you shouldn’t have seen me like this.” 

“It’s okay to be vulnerable. It’s okay to be scared.” 

“You shouldn’t have seen this! I can- I’m dealing with this on my own...” And Tommy looks up at him with tears in his eyes, and Techno wants to  _ murder  _ whoever did this to his little brother. 

“No. You aren’t dealing with this. At least...not well.” Tommy sobs again, burying his head into the crook of Techno’s neck. “Tommy...you  _ know _ I’m here for you. Why didn’t you tell me?” Tommy doesn’t answer, instead balling his hands into the other’s shirt as he shakes.

-

Soft voices were talking as blue eyes blinked open slowly. Everything comes back to him. 

_ He had- no, not in front of-! _

A sob breaks through his chest, and the voices stop their soft murmurs. 

_...? There was something holding him? Oh! Techno! _

“Tommy?” The smooth tones of- Wilbur! 

“W-Wilbur?” He croaks softly. “I’m sorry.” 

“Tommy don’t be sorry.” Phil hums, eyes searching his form for  _ something  _ as he moved to sit next to the pair. “What happened- no-  _ When _ did this happen?”

The blond looks away as tears well. “...Saturday.”

Techno stiffens, but keeps rubbing his back in a calming motion. “I was  _ with you on Saturday _ .” 

“...I snuck out.” He sobs. “...went to a party.” 

Everything falls into place. 

“...Oh Tommy…” Wilbur hums softly, kneeling next to the blond. “I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do?” 

“I- I don’t- I can’t stream right now....”

“Okay. Do you want me to say something?”

Tommy nods softly- meekly. 

_ It hurt to see Tommy like this. It wasn’t him.  _

“Tommy?” 

“Yeah, Techno?”

“It’ll be okay.”

“...will it?”

“Yes.”


End file.
